The Spinning
by Leah Chae
Summary: A tragic accident sends Inuyasha's life spinning out of control. Left with no time to mourn the loss of his family, Inuyasha finds himself a new parent to his three year old cousin, Shippou. Overwhelmed and heartbroken he has no idea how he'll keep them both afloat, until he meets the girl next door. I/K


Summary:

A tragic accident sends Inuyasha's life spinning out of control. Left with no time to mourn the loss of his family, Inuyasha finds himself a parent to his three year old cousin. Overwhelmed and heartbroken Inuyasha has no idea how he'll keep them both afloat, until he meets the girl next door.

**WARNING:**

This story will contain minor gore scenes, filthy language and eventual sexual content.

Disclaimber:

I do NOT own Inuyasha. Unfortunately.

* * *

_**The Spinning**  
_

* * *

It was spinning by too fast. All the information, all the procedures, and laws, it was too much _too fast_. He could distinctly feel the hard plastic of the ink pen in his hand, knew that he was hunched over some balding lawyer's overly expensive mahogany desk; knew that with the swipe of his signature he'd be getting more than he'd _ever _bargained for, but for the life of him he couldn't believe it was happening.

"Mr. Tanaka, do you understand?"

Inuyasha tilted his glazed tawny gaze to the man's somber aged face, "I'm sorry?" He felt like someone had taken wads of gauze and stuffed them in his ears, he couldn't even hear himself think, much less this blabbering old fool.

The lawyer gave him an irritated look, "You understand that with this you'll be his legal guardian until any other arrangements are made?"

Anxiety gripped his chest like a vice, for more than one reason, he desperately needed to see his tiny cousin's face, the only family he had left now, besides his absentee half-brother. "I understand." He quickly scrawled across the bottom of the page and shoved it under the other man's nose. "Can I see him now?"

With his advanced hearing he could tell the social worker tried to stifle his sigh, Inuyasha fought to keep his mouth shut. This asshole had been annoying from the moment he'd demanded to see Shippou, but he could fucking shove it. The last twenty four hours of his life had been his own personal hell. He'd been in constant state of panic and he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, much less eaten anything. He was tired, worried, and so heartsick it was taking everything in him not to have a small episode in the middle of the drab office.

"Yes, Mr. Tanaka, you can see him, let me have Fumiko bring him in." He grabbed the phone, something that looked like it had been brand new in nineteen eighty-eight, and pressed one.

He gave the guy a curt nod, not in the mood to speak. Inuyasha felt his foot work a mile a minute under his chair, he clasped his hands together in front of him to keep from fidgeting any further. Inuyasha knew the vague details about where Shippou had been for the last two days, he'd spent the night in a strange house with a foster parent. He tried not to think about how they'd treated him, about how the little monster was probably hysterical the entire night in a strange place with _strangers_.

His head whipped around as he heard the door slide against the heinous industrial carpet as it swung open. A pretty middle-aged woman was snuggling the dark-headed toddler to her chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back. It only took a heartbeat for Inuyasha to be up and out of his seat. He saw Shippou turn to look at him, his mother's large green eyes staring back at him, big fat tear drops wetting paths over his cheeks. Inuyasha felt his throat close the moment when he saw his pudgy little arms snap up at him, begging to be picked up. An excited, "Yasha!" tumbling from his trembling lips.

"C'mere, runt." He folded him into a massive hug, his small body felt so fragile against his big chest. He breathed in his scent, a mix of sticky sweetness only children possessed and fresh laundry. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." He crooned, completely out of character for him, while he cupped his tiny head to his collarbone. He didn't dwell on the embarrassment; he imagined losing almost everyone he loved overnight gave him every right to act like a sentimental pansy. The heart clenching sobs that broke from Shippou were hard to hear; it clawed at him and made it hard to swallow passed the lump lodged just under his Adams apple.

Mr. Asshole, Inuyasha hadn't bothered to remember the prick's name, coughed to interrupt the well deserved reunion. "Fumiko was the one that took the boy overnight."

Inuyasha lifted glassy eyes to the woman that had given him his cousin back, she was smiling at them. A knowing sadness tinged her brown eyes that he was acutely familiar with. This woman had lost someone dear to her. She had a motherly aura, a soothing comfort emanated from her that made Inuyasha instantly relax. She'd also taken great care of the orphaned toddler, judging by the worn but washed set of cloths on Shippou. He bowed his head as best he could, "Thank you, I promise to return these." He fingered the faded red power-rangers t-shirt.

The woman beamed, "Truly it was no trouble, and the cloths are his to keep. Lord knows my son is far too large for them anyways."

He simply nodded, not able to return her smile. "Does… does he know?"

The light dimmed on her face, but the softness in her eyes only grew. "I refused to lie to him, I don't believe in it." She said quietly, still meeting his questioning gaze head on. "I hope you're not upset with it."

He wasn't, not in the least, he had no idea how he'd broken the news anyways. The relief was only temporary though. He shook his head, "How…?" _How did he find out? Does he remember anything? What did you tell him? _His brain rapidly fired the questions but they seemed back up behind the knot of grief in his throat.

The sorrow in her amplified, "I didn't have to say much."

He gave a curious look, before the apprehension gripped him. He closed his eyes as he realized. He cradled the still crying child to him. Shippou had been in the car with his Aunt, Uncle and Inuyasha's Mother. If it hadn't been for the ridiculously expensive car seat and his Mother's quick thinking in the last moments of her life, Shippou would also have suffered a tragic death. The hospital and told him that Shippou had arrived shortly after his mother, and after he'd checked out with just a few minor abrasions that they'd had no choice, CPS had taken him. "Oh, Gods, Shippou, I'm so sorry." He couldn't imagine the horror he'd seen waiting for the paramedics to pry him from the twisted metal. He kissed his temple, something he'd seen Shippou's father do many times.

"He told me they were gone." Fumiko whispered to him. Her eyes resting on Shippou, her hands linked in front of her in a white-knuckled grip. "He asked me why they left, and were they went." She swallowed hard, her almond shaped eyes misting, "He asked me… if they were still hurting."

The words were like blows to his already damaged heart, carving out the last of it so that he didn't know if the giant crater would ever heal. _Goddamnit,_ but it wasn't fair! He felt Shippou's body start to calm, his miniature hands that had twisted in his t-shirt were loosening. The kid wasn't even four years old and he'd witnessed a drunk driver single-handedly destroy his whole world into a mangled bloody mess.

"I told him that they never wanted to leave. That they had to go, but that they were safe now. I said they'd gone somewhere so beautiful that they'd never feel any more hurt, ever again." The words were spoken with a tenderness that almost stung, but the conviction behind them did more than reassure him for Shippou's sake, but also his own.

But no matter how gentle, kind, and loving the words were, they were still like bullets to his carefully constructed composure. Inuyasha felt his eyes close against the onslaught of too much, too fast, but it slipped down his face in hot tracks nonetheless. He stepped forward, but his arms were full of Shippou, he whispered another broken thank you.

* * *

Kagome heaved the cardboard box up the last set of stairs. The three story apartment building they'd moved into was really nice, but so old it didn't even have a freight elevator. The beds and couch had been so horribly heavy and bulky, her mother had to fork over almost seventy bucks they didn't have to get the movers to haul the cumbersome things. Luckily most of the other furniture was small enough that they'd not had a too terribly difficult time of getting everything from the truck. Kagome set the box down and stretched her hands over her head, every muscle in her back protested loudly.

"Kagome? Can you help me unpack the kitchen? I might be able to make dinner if we get all the essentials out." Her mother's voice carried from around the corner where she was already slicing boxes open.

Kagome maneuvered around a few haphazardly stacked boxes and walked into the fairly large kitchen. It wasn't nearly as spacious as the one at the shrine, but it was large by most standards. It had been recently renovated and it boasted sleek dark cabinetry, pretty soapstone counters and an open concept that their old kitchen had lacked. Kagome noticed a bowl of grapes setting out on the counter near the skin, "I thought we didn't have any food, Mama."

Her mother was arranging coffee mugs on one of the upper most cabinet's above what Kagome knew would be the coffee maker's new home. "I picked up some stuff from that little convenience store last night before you got home from work."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, ears burning with the disapproval in her mother's tone. Her mother didn't think she should be working, despite the fact that it was just a summer job. Kagome would be attending a local University and while she had received an academic scholarship for all her tuition, it excluded room, board, and books. Things were already pretty tight with all the new bills Kagome's mother had to manage _without_ asking for five hundred smacks for college odds and ends. Her mother's new job at the Child Protective Services Agency was almost pitiable. It was a small miracle that Kagome's late Grandpa had secured this apartment before his death.

Nope, Kagome wouldn't be taking an extra dime of her mother's money. She'd work her fingers to the bone the entire summer so she'd be able to pay for everything until Christmas _at least_.

"Oh, gotcha." Kagome popped a couple grapes into her mouth and hefted a random box from the floor onto the counter and started rifling through the old newspaper wrapped items.

It wasn't dishes however that filled the box, but old picture frames. The first one was of Kagome and her little brother sharing her Father's lap. It had to be Kagome's favorite picture of the three of them. She'd inherited her mother's dark hair, nose and smile, but she'd always had her Father's eyes. She rubbed the pad of her finger over the glass, almost able to hear the deep infectious chuckle rumbling through his big barreled chest. The moment was fuzzy in her mind, but precious. Only a few months after this picture was taken her father was shot and killed. She set the unwrapped memories out on the shinning stone counter tops propping them up on their built in stands.

She heard frustrated jerky movements from behind her, the harsh crinkling of newspaper and the _pop_ of cardboard boxes springing open. A long silence stretched before a, "Kagome?"

She hummed a response before reaching over for more grapes, deciding that maybe the pictures should wait until they had the necessary stuff done. Like the bed sheets and towels, she was going to want a shower later for sure.

"I need the box full of pans or it'll be take-out again, I think it's in the back of the van, sweetheart."

Kagome fought the urge to sigh, it was either suffer more disgustingly greasy fast food that they couldn't afford or trek the three flights of stairs for their pans. Her calves protested loudly, but her stomach won the battle. She leaned away from the counter and grabbed the keys from the rack, "Be back in a minute Mama." She heard the sweet "thank you!" float to her from around the corner.

Kagome took her time getting down the stairs, dreading the journey back up the dammed steps. She didn't know why she had such an aversion to them, she'd lived in a two story house her entire life, and the stairs to get to the shrine had been borderline ridiculous. She _should've _been more than used to them by now. She sighed, hitting the bottom level in time to look up and see a small speeding figure heading in her general direction, trip and skid to a painful stop.

She winced as she saw concrete bite viciously into his tiny hands. She expected instant wailing, even sniffling or weeping but instead she saw the little boy, not more than three or four sit back on his bent knee's and look at his skinned, bleeding hands without a single tear in his eyes. His beautiful dark hair shone almost auburn in the early afternoon sun.

Instant recognition hit her. She _knew_ this little boy. He'd spent the night with them over a month ago in a strange emergency situation. They'd joked about it with their mother, saying she'd needed to stop bringing work home with her.

She sprang into action, rushing over to the toppled child. "Shippou? Do you remember me?" His tiny face tilted up to hers, impossibly large emerald eyes scanning her face.

He nodded after a minute. "Kagome."

She smiled warmly at him and bent down to his level taking his much smaller hands into hers she turned them to get a better look. "Ouch, does it hurt really badly?"

Shippou nodded again, but still not a single tear was present, not even a sheen of moisture.

She ruffled his hair, "But you're so brave not to cry! What a big boy thing to do." That comment won her a timid smile. She scooped him under his arms and set him upright on his feet, noticing that his knees had taken a bit of beating too, but they weren't as bad as his hands. "I think if we clean you off and put a band-aid on it you'll be just fine!" She patted some of the dust from his cameo cargo shorts.

"Where's your—?" She was cut off by a deep powerful voice booming across the courtyard.

It was a guy, not more than twenty-two in a pair of casual dark jeans and light gray t-shirt stretched across his broad chest. His silvery hair was slightly longer, falling into the most striking gold eyes she'd ever seen.

_Demon. _

The feel of his aura brushing against hers didn't send the spiral of chill icing down her spine, instead it settled against her skin like warm sunshine. Her senses spiked and suddenly she was hyperaware of him as he continued to race toward them, but not as they usually did. Most demons caused her hackles to rise, almost imperceptibly, and some more than others, but it had never _not _reacted. Instead, something deep in her chest sighed and calmed. She'd never felt so… _safe. _

The thought disturbed her, so instead of analyzing it she pushed it as far away as she could. It didn't take much for her to find something to distract herself. He was incredibly good looking, but then again almost all demons possessed an uncanny handsomeness about them. He had a frantic look on his face. He apparently wasn't used to the little guy running off without him. Kagome stood and stepped away slightly, but was unwilling to leave completely.

He stopped, not even breathing hard, another irritating factor about demon-kind, their crazy physical limitations. _Or lack thereof_, Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. He bent down, one knee resting against the concrete, his forearm braced against his thigh. _Dang_, but he was good looking, the pose just added to the overwhelming attraction. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, returning to reality. He had a stern look on his face, his much darker brows knitting in concern, he took the boys shoulder in his large hand and looked him in the eye."You do _not_ run away like that on me! _Ever._ Do you understand me?"

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Shippou shoved a piece of a squished chicken nugget into his mouth, he just _loved _chicken. Or meat of any kind really, but he was worried about the kid, no matter _what _he tried he flat out refused anything else. No vegetables, no fruit, no nothing. He felt the tension vibrate across the back of his neck, radiating into what would be a headache in about an hour. He shoved the vibrant green slices of apple at him again, "Seriously, you've got to have _one."_

Shippou looked up at him his dark brows descending in defiance in a freakishly familiar face, a violet shake of his head his only response. He shoved the black plastic cup back to him.

Inuyasha frowned, he wasn't talking like he used to, either. He hadn't said more than a handful of phrases in almost two months, not since the accident. The therapist said it was simply a phase, but Inuyasha was starting to think that it was developing into something much bigger. He'd overlook it for now, but if he didn't start talking soon he didn't know what he'd do.

He fought back a sigh violently and tried to reason with the stubborn brat, "Buddy, I understand, I do. I'm not a big fan of most green things either, but these are good." To prove his point he reached out and bit into the juicy morsel. He looked over to see the disgusted look on Shippou's face and nearly cried in frustration. He was just _not_ going to win this battle today. Annoyed beyond words he shoved his finished plate off to the side and waited for Shippou to inhale what he _would_ eat. Not ten minutes later he'd paid and they were on their way to the apartments.

The sun was blazing hot over the city, baking the concrete walls and floor like a oven, but Inuyasha didn't feel most of it. His demon blood allowed his body to withstand much higher levels of heat and cold and still maintain a decent core temperature. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying and failing to keep himself from brooding over his recent failure of nutrition. Three months ago, the most pressing thing on Inuyasha's mind had been whether to study for his exams or play endless hours of video games.

"Inuyasha?"

The sound of his voice almost made him collapse in surprise, he hadn't uttered his name in almost two weeks. The last time he'd bolted straight of bed screaming for Inuyasha, he'd had to rock him to sleep for half the night. He turned to see Shippou with his head bowed under the weight of the world. His chest tightened as he looked at him, he tried for a brighter mood. "What's up, runt?"

Shippou wouldn't look at him, his eyes trained on the ground under his feet. "What's an abomination?"

The blood froze to ice in his veins. The innocent question sent him reeling into a past he'd rather forget. That fucking word had been flung in his face like a barbed whip, leaving scars that never really healed. It had haunted him until the day he grabbed it and thrown it back at his tormentors with his clenched fist. Inuyasha closed his eyes against the anger that bubbled up from his gut. He'd be damned to the seventh layer of hell before he'd let Shippou suffer through half the shit he'd been dealt in his life. However, as furious as he was he knew deep in his heart he knew that no matter what he did he couldn't completely protect the child from his mixed blood.

"Who told you that word, Shippou?" The low baritone of his voice vibrated authority.

Shippou shrugged but didn't meet Inuyasha churning gaze, "A boy at school." He said quietly.

Inuyasha was beyond pissed. He'd thought the daycare would be the best for him in the region. They allowed both demons and humans in a joint educational system, like the public school he'd be attending in a few years. But it seemed prejudice didn't give a shit where they went, it was bound to follow like a looming shadow.

"What did he say to you?"

Again Shippou just shrugged, unwilling to answer. He kicked a loose piece of concrete into the street, never once meeting Inuyasha eyes.

Inuyasha could see the defeat in every line of Shippou's small frame and it pushed him over the edge. Inuyasha bent down eye level with Shippou and tipped his chin up to meet his questioning gaze, "I don't want to ever hear you say that word _ever_, do you get me?" He bit out the words, sharp and clipped, like little claps of thunder.

Too little too late he realized that he'd been too harsh. Shippou's large green eyes flared wide with fear and pain, a pain that Inuyasha was all too familiar with. Regret stabbed him in the gut, made him sluggish as the child jerked away and started at a dead run towards home.

* * *

My other story _The Fallen_ is on an unofficial hiatus until I can get my brain to start churning out words. This story came to me on a whim, I think I needed something that didn't have quite the grandeur of _Fallen_. I'm hoping everyone will find this just as sweet though. =]

Enjoyed? Review! 3


End file.
